Amfie
''Amfie (Am/ber and Al/'fie')'' is the romantic pairing of Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis. There is mainly romance coming from Alfie's side, although recently Amber has been showing that she might have feelings for Alfie. Amber has also kissed Alfie on the cheek by his request in one of the latest episodes. Amber also has a small nickname for Alfie. Amber has also stood up for Alfie because Jerome was treating him like a dog. Right now Amber and Alfie are dating Link to Amfie Gallery Amfie Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Amber and Alfie are rehearsing a scene for Romeo and Juliet. Amber then kisses Alfie. She does this to make Mick jealous. *Amber also calls Alfie the yummiest boy she's ever seen. *Alfie freezes up when Amber kisses him and he develops a crush on her for the rest of the episodes. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Alfie sets up a date for him and Amber. *Alfie meets Amber for their date, but Amber thinks she's meeting Mick. *Alfie had brought Amber a rose, but she didn't notice. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Amber threateningly tells Alfie not to stretch her shoes but he just rolls his eyes at her. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Amber is seen to be worried about Alfie. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Amber says that she should go visit Alfie in the hospital. She also mentions that Alfie loves her. *Amber and Alfie are talking and walking together in the hallway at the school. *After Amber slams Alfie's head against the locker, she worriedly asks him if he's okay. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Alfie starts to nominate Amber, but she slaps him in the chest and angrily tells him not to. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Amber and Alfie are sitting next to eaching during the discussion. *Amber shakes her head to Alfie when Jerome asks him about the box. *After Alfie tells his story, Amber starts to laugh with him. *Amber and Alfie sit next to each other in the basement. *Amber gives Alfie a blanket to keep him warm. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Amber asks Alfie why he has to always be so Alfie all of the time. *As Alfie is wearing camoflauge, Amber says he looks really nice. *Alfie asks Amber if she'll give him a kiss and she kisses him on the cheek. *Alfie is then lovestruck by the small kiss. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Amber asks Alfie how he is. *Amber calls Alfie 'Boo.' This may be saying she likes Alfie because she was always calling her ex-boyfriend, Mick, Boo. *Amber tells Alfie that he could be an official member of Sibuna. She was probably the one who suggested letting Alfie become a member. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Amber laughs at Alfie as he gets stuck in the chair. *Amber and Alfie are having a sleeping bag race together. They seem happy to be around each other. *Amber gets mad at Jerome for talking to Alfie like a dog. *Amber ends up giving Alfie a facial (most likely). House of Reservation / House of Heavy *Alfie asks Amber to the dance, but she kindly says no and that if no one else asks her she will. *Amber sees Alfie is hurt to somesort and says she was only being nice. She also says he was just joking. *Amber asks Alfie what's wrong. *Amber angrily asks Alfie how he could show it to Jerome. *Amber and Alfie both show up and ask where Jerome is. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Alfie steals the dress that Jerome stole from Amber and he takes to Amber. *Alfie throws rose petals over Amber as she's sleeping. *Amber is so happy that Alfie gives her her dress back. *Alfie is 'King Tut', the guy who asks Amber out. *Alfie asks Amber if she's disappointed that he's King Tut. *Amber then says that she isn't disappointed. *Alfie gives Amber a corsage. *Alfie hooks his arm into Amber's and smiles at her and she smiles at him too. *Alfie asks Amber if it still counts as a date even though their stuck with Rufus. Amber says yes sarcastically and then says it isn't. But she DIDN'T say that she wouldn't go on a date with him, showing she's okay with dating Alfie. *Alfie becomes angry at Rufus for grabbing Amber and threatening to kill her. *Amber is worried about Alfie as he falls down onto the ground and starts to stop breathing. *Alfie asks Amber to be her boyfriend and she yells that she’d do anything for him. *Amber then says that Alfie isn’t dying. *Amber than says that she was really worried and that worrying causes wrinkles. *Amber and Alfie slow dance together. *Alfie thinks that Amber would choose him as Prom King. Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Alfie Lewis